With You
by LzL
Summary: [Song Fic] ...I held it close to my heart and whispered my wish.


With You

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's too hot for me to own.

Yeah, I'm not even gonna bother trying to explain what's been going on lately.

Song: "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling.

_Lyrics are in **bold.  
**_I skipped some parts of the song to make the story go more smoothly.

Enjoy this short song fic!

* * *

It's been a while since I sat in my God Tree, trying to sort out the confusing thoughts on my mind. 

A lot of things have happened the past few weeks... Naraku was killed, Kikyo was avenged, the jewel was completed, and all those who were connected to Naraku or the Sacred Jewel returned to their normal forms. Everything was coming to an end.

Except for one thing.

I looked down at the sacred jewel that was resting on the palm of my left hand. It was simmering in the sunlight, perfectly round and smooth. The others all agree that it was my right to make a wish upon it. It was the only safe way to make sure that the jewel will no longer be out to cause more trouble and cease to exist.

As I grasp my hand around the tiny ball, I can feel the sacred power radiating around it. A sense of calmness shot through me and my thoughts slowed down. I'm not sure whether the calmness was from the jewel or from the thought of a certain someone.

There were just so many things I can wish for. And yet, one thought stood out to me above all.

**So lately, been wondering  
****Who will be there to take my place**

What do I do... about her?

Ever since the sacred spell broke on that fateful day, the problem between the three of us had begun. Misunderstandings, mix ups, and bad timing always seemed to hang around us. We went through many sad and lonely times without each other but we always manage to patch things up. Both of them have been in my life for so long that I don't know what I'll do without them.

So how do I decide?

The main problem here is that there are two of them. Both are very important to me and individuals who have changed me into who I am today. One is my first love, the one who I'll never forget and no one can ever replace. The other is my true love, the one who I'll only give my heart out to. I have deep feelings for both of them and both means a lot to me.

**When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
****If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
****Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own**

I know both of them loves me and both of them would want my love. But I can only give it out to one person. That's the right and fair thing to do. What's keeping me from making the decision is choosing which one to sacrifice.

If I side with one, I'll have to go to the deepest of the deep. Just like how I promised, I'll go to the ends of the world with her. But I will never see the living land again. If I side with the other one, I'll have to transcend time and stay there, not able to come back again since the jewel will be gone.

**If I could, then I would,  
****I'll go wherever you will go  
****Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go**

For either one of them, I'm willing to sacrifice all that I've got. But in doing so, I'll be hurting one of them. And that is what's making this such a tough decision

I've never felt this way for anyone before. Both of them made me feel special and woke me up with different feelings. I felt a sense of belonging and was gradually accepted with one. She comforted me and for the first time I was able to have someone there for me. The other one accepted me for who I was from the very beginning and showed me the meaning of unconditional love. Any given time when she was around me, I would feel a sense of cheerfulness and calmness in me.

**And maybe, I'll find out  
****A way to make it back someday  
****To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days**

I remember those days when I let them lean and depend on me. They would look up to me for protection, for comfort and looked at me will love on their faces. In return, I would help them, protect them, and follow them wherever they went. I would do anything for them if they just asked.

I am one love sick puppy.

**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
****Then I hope there's someone out there  
****Who can bring me back to you**

I leaned back against the trunk of the tree and listened to the cool wind, whistling between the branches. I closed my eyes, trying to recall back to old memories.

Images of us in the snow, me following behind in her footsteps, slow rocking boat rides, quiet moments on the hills, the day we mistrusted each other and the day we found out it was only a mistake...

And then there were images of a similar woman running away from me for her life, putting a spell on me, shedding her tears for me, caring for me, moments beside camp fires, meetings by the well, and those days when she would leave because I had caused her pain...

A decision starts to form in my head and I gradually opened my eyes, determination starting to settle in. I know what I want and I know what I need.

I looked down once more at the pink jewel in my hand. I held it close to my heart and whispered my wish.

* * *

A pink light surrounded my forest, mainly circulating the God Tree I was in. When I opened my eyes, the jewel was gone and I had a mission in my heart. 

As if by some mysterious power, I knew exactly what to do and where to go. My heart was set to an unknown direction, but I trusted the feeling and I ran.

**Run away with my heart**

My heart was practically yelling her name to me. Images of her and only her popped up in my mind. All I could think about was her. Her scent, her voice, her smile, her words, her love... everything about her came out.

**Run away with my hope**

I know she was waiting. She knew I had to make up a decision first. But she trusted me and let me make it on my own. My heart opened up to her even more, knowing she trusted me enough to let go of me, risking to lose me in the end. A sense of hope filled my whole being, as I ran towards her.

**Run away with my love**

I don't know why or what took me so long to make up this decision. I should have noticed and realized my feelings for her long ago. My love for her is deeper than anything in the world. It means more to me than anything and I'm willing to give all that I've got for her. I've always had this feeling and I always will.

* * *

I came to a stop as I saw her, sitting by herself on a field. She was in her usual clothing, the ones that just made her stand out so much more. Her hair was flowing around her, some tickling her face, some dancing in the calm wind. She had her eyes closed and a peaceful smile was resting on her beautiful lips. 

It was as if she knew that I had made the wish and that I had chose her.

I slowly made my way towards her, heart beating so loud I could've sworn even she would have heard. But she didn't turn around and she waited. I knew she felt me there, but she was waiting for me to go to her.

I sat quietly beside her and timidly touched her hand. She opened her eyes and gave me her smile. I almost melted at the sight of it. I could barely control myself as I pulled myself closer to her, looking deep in her eyes and finally saying the words I should have said a long time ago.

**I know now, just quite how,  
****My life and love may still go on  
****In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time**

"I love you."

* * *

The end. 

I got this idea 2 days ago while walking home. It's been in the back of my head for some time but I didn't piece the ideas together till now.

I'm not sure if I ended the story well by not stating WHO Inuyasha chose at the end. I guess it'll depend on you to decide. But if anyone's really interested in who I was thinking, you can always ask me.

Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
